Talk:Revolutionary Army
Name In Chapter 432 RAW when Robin talks to Luffy, she refers to them as 革命軍 (kakumeigun) which is translated to Revolutionary Army. Kakumeika is the term to describe one single revolutionary. It's used by Garp in the same chapter. I've moved the page to this more appropriate name. -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] · 21:08, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Robin's Involvement I was just thinking that since Robin is about to work under Dragon, do you think we should add her to the list of revolutionaries on the page? I think we should though I might be jumping the gun.DancePowderer 21:20, September 10, 2010 (UTC) :True, since she's only going to meet Dragon for now, not work under him. She's going to train with him at the most, and return to the Straw Hats in two years. Yatanogarasu 22:36, September 10, 2010 (UTC) :How about now? we know she already knows Koala and Hack, and the Revolutionary Chief of Staff Sabo as well. She must be considered a revolutionary. 02:37, May 29, 2014 (UTC) :Yeah I do think she had to do something in there. She even knew about Kuma's origins, which she briefly thinks of when Franky explains the Kuma case. :Grievous67 (talk) 20:19, August 25, 2015 (UTC)' :Is anyone still opposed to adding Nico Robin as an affiliated member of the Revolutionaries? AnonymousAnomaly 22:50, October 8, 2015 (UTC) Ship Anyone else notice the dragon on the ship isn't just the figure head but runs down the side of the ship? Japanese Title Names Does anyone know what the Japanese word that Iva uses that translates into "Commander"? As well as the word that one Revolutionary used for Dragon which translated to being Commander-in-Chief or Chief Commander in chapter 593? NANLIT 05:21, December 29, 2010 (UTC) : Dragon is 総司令官 so-shireikan (supreme commander, commander in chief). : Iva and Kuma are 幹部 kanbu (executive, officer, leading member). --Klobis 06:47, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Thank you. You think they should be added to their individual wiki pages and the main Revolutionary Army page? After all, the Marines do. NANLIT 14:40, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Total Bounty I'm trying to add a total bounty line into the box at the top, but I can't seem to get it. Even when I copy and paste the same thing from a different page, it won't appear. Can anyone do it? NANLIT 09:37, April 10, 2011 (UTC) :I've added an extra title, you can do it now. Just add the number at the end of the "extra3= " line. sff9 (talk) 10:00, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Possible image http://i.imgur.com/1fUEJ.jpg Acorn22 01:12, July 17, 2011 (UTC) That image is twelve years old. It will have to be more recent. 01:15, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Ah, yes this is true. Thank you Acorn22 01:17, July 17, 2011 (UTC) their flag? When was it confirmed thats their flags. ~DSP 01:06, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Is it really necessay? Just think why would they use those flags.Stone Roger 14:45, April 14, 2012 (UTC) I agree. Should it be changed? ~DarkSkullPirates 17:48, April 14, 2012 (UTC) no, it does not need any changes.Stone Roger 18:07, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Flag Issues Personally that red flag doesn't count as the Revolutionarie's flag. There has been no indication it is their flag, tons of vehicles like carriages have just random triangular flags. I think that the section should be changed or removed Please debate calmly and pacifically Grievous67 (talk) 12:38, October 26, 2014 (UTC)Grievous67 Ivankov's Position I think we should add Emporio Ivankov to the list of commanders such as Lindbergh etc. as it was repeatedly stated that (s)he's a commander. While the other four represent the four blues, Ivankov's kingdom lies in Paradise, so that's probably the region (s)he represents. (Don't have the know-how to edit, can someone do it?) Nabokov (talk) 06:20, May 11, 2018 (UTC) Japanese Title Names Part 2 So, from what I have discovered, the Japanese titles of four Revolutionary Army Officers in chapter 904 is (literal translation because it seems that there really isn't term "軍隊長" in Japanese, Oda just combined kanji 軍 and 隊長 together to make a word and reason I put captain is because Bleach uses same term with Gotei 13 Captains), full occupation for each Revolutionary being: *Morley: *Belo Betty: *Lindbergh: *Karasu: I'm just wondering which is better to use(commander or captain) and what would be good place to mention these. --JouXIII (talk) 08:15, May 11, 2018 (UTC) Shouldnt sabo have his on section for RA i mean he up there with dragon but isnt leader he chif of staffTo love this (talk) 14:53, May 11, 2018 (UTC) Captain is alright. Yamato-taicho is also called Captain Yamato, iirc. • Seelentau 愛 議 00:50, May 16, 2018 (UTC) :I probably should've considered that this is a pirate manga. Captain doesn't work, considering that we have actual crew captains. So yeah, "army commander" or "commander" would be better. • Seelentau 愛 議 01:02, May 16, 2018 (UTC) Yes commander would be proper for a military rank. SeaTerror (talk) 03:24, May 16, 2018 (UTC) I'm fine with Army Commander/Commander. Now, my second point was that what would be the good place to put Japanese titles in view, since, like I said, "guntaichō" doesn't seem to be regular term in Japanese. Maybe in the infobox to "occupation"-section, like with Sabo? JouXIII (talk) 07:20, May 16, 2018 (UTC) Why aren't iva and kuma listed under commanders and why is sabo listed as One of the leaders Iva and kuma are commanders It has been said that iva is commander in the army and that kuma was a commander.net so why are they listed under other memebers Sabo is not a leader he is a commanander sabo is chief of staff not leader dragon is only leader so shouldnt he be listed under commander not as leader Lile how trebol isTo love this (talk) 07:14, June 15, 2018 (UTC) Is a commander and executive the same rank? Is it just differnt translation or is there a actual differance in rank that come with these titles?To love this (talk) 06:37, June 25, 2018 (UTC) Executives Pg. 121 of One Piece Magazine Vol. 4 clearly states that both Koala and Inazuma are also executives (幹部) of the Revolutionary army, just like Ivankov and formerly Bartholomew Kuma. This page should be edited to reflect the new information. 14:11, October 24, 2018 (UTC) Can some one plz tell me were it was said sabo is co-leader Were extacly was this said because current information known he is chief of staff not co leaderneed to speak to admin (talk) 05:56, December 8, 2018 (UTC)